I See Fire
by Heart Full of Elves
Summary: Morgan Leah and Matty Roh have one more thing to do before they can relax.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm sorry if this is inaccurate! I've never blown up a building before and I didn't really want to google "how to blow up a house" because that would look bad.**

* * *

They had one more thing they had to do, task appointed to them by Padishar Creel. Night had fallen, so they used that to their advantage, sneaking into the building under the cover of darkness. They managed to get right into the heart of the building, exactly where they'd hoped to do it. They knelt on the cold floor.

"Pass me the rope."

Matty Roh handed it to him. Morgan Leah dipped the whole thing in a bowl of kerosene before taking it out and asking Matty to help him lay it down in a line from where they were to as far down the dark corridor as the rope would reach.

Once that was done, she told him: "Get the kerosene off your hands now."

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you want," she hissed, "to set your hands on fire when we light it? I thought not," she added when he shook his head.

There was a bucket in the corner which fortunately held water. Old water, but water nonetheless. She dragged it over and washed her hands, drying them on her pants. She motioned for him to do the same. Once that was done, they knelt at the end of the rope closest to the exit.

"Can you pass me the match?" she asked, and he did so. "Get ready to run for your life."

She lit the match and put it to the frayed end of the rope. It caught fire straight away.

"Go!"

Morgan turned his back and sprinted away. If they didn't get out of there before it blew, they would be blown to pieces, and now that he had met Matty Roh he had one more reason to live. He didn't fancy dying young.

Matty dropped the match and watched as the fire travelled down the rope. It was Morgan's shout that jolted her back into reality, a reality that meant she had to run, and run _fast._ She tried to follow him, but at one point she lost him and ended up taking a wrong turn. She couldn't recognise where she was.

_Lost._ How had that happened? How in the world could she have let herself get lost? Of all the bad times to get lost, this was the worst. She was lost, trapped in a building that was about to explode, and she could see no escape route. She did the only sensible thing to do: panic.

She kept running, even though she was this close to giving in and letting herself be blown up. Soon enough she came to a window. It wasn't as good as a door, but it would have to do. She turned around for a split second and thought she saw a wall of fire coming towards her. There was no time to lose.

She pulled herself up on a bar just above the window, brought her feet up, and kicked through the glass with all her strength. She dropped down and punched out the rest of the glass with her sleeve over her fist. She ignored the pain in her knuckles, instead throwing herself out the window, just as he whole building went up in flames.

Morgan had gotten out in time to see the explosion, and he turn to say, "Well done," to Matty Roh, but she wasn't in sight. His heart froze in fear – where was she? Had she made it out? _No no no! _his mind yelled. He couldn't even shout out to her, for fear of being caught.

"Matty!" he hissed, looking around frantically. If she were dead he would never forgive himself. Never.

After what felt like minutes or hours of looking for her, hissing her name, he saw a figure stumbling to meet him.

"Morgan," she breathed, and collapsed in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

She had sprained her ankle and twisted her knee when she'd landed, rather foolishly, on her feet. She'd known she should land on her back, but she'd wanted to be able to keep running away once she was on the ground.

Morgan Leah carried her to find a healer. "I don't know where we'll find one at this time of night, but we're going to have to," he grunted under her weight. She was perched very uncomfortably over his shoulder, and she wasn't the shortest or lightest girl in the world.

Finally they reached the house of a healer, one who was willing to help. Matty's ankle and knee were bandaged up and she was told not to walk too much for the next week. The healer gave her herbs to brew if the pain got worse. They thanked the healer and gave her a coin before going on their way.

"I couldn't walk that far even if I wanted to," Matty confided to Morgan when they left. "It hurts too much."

"Here, lean on me," he offered, and she did so.

They walked to a nearby inn, and paid to stay there for the week. Over the hot meal that was provided, they finally talked about the task they'd completed.

"I really thought I'd lost you," Morgan said quietly.

"Well, you didn't. You're stuck with me now," she forced a grin, trying to be merry. It didn't work. "I thought I was done for," she admitted. "That window was my only hope. Even so, I was almost too late."


	3. Chapter 3

They stayed at the inn for over a week, until Matty's ankle and knee were better and she could walk further on it, without having to lean on Morgan for support.

"Now what?" he asked as they packed up.

"Now you get to show me the highlands," she reminded him.

He grinned. "I can't wait to get home."

So they walked south, from Tyrsis to Leah. It took longer than expected because of Matty's injury, as they had to rest often. Morgan didn't mind though, as it was peaceful and they were in no rush. They had to cross the river at one stage, which meant that they soaked their boots, but other than that it was a pleasant journey.

They reached his home at dusk. Matty wanted to stop and look, but he urged her on. "Come on, it looks much better at dawn, when the sun rises and casts light over the mountains. I promise I'll wake you up to see it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll hold you to that."

Morgan's parents were overjoyed to see him, though angry as well. "Where have you been all this time? We worried that you were dead! Don't you ever do that to us again!" they cried, embracing him.

He caught Matty's eye, and she smirked. He explained what he had done and where he had gone. When they asked about Matty, he said that she as a friend of his that he'd met along the way.

She stormed out of the room, but only he noticed. He followed.

"Just a friend? Is that all I am to you?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"No, but I thought I'd better tell you first."

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm in love with you." He gazed into her cobalt eyes. At her look of disbelief, he added: "I know, I still love Quickening, and I always will. But she's dead, and you're very much alive."

She stopped him from saying more by smiling and kissing his cheek. He felt the smile against his skin, and smiled back. "I'm in love with you, too."


End file.
